Heiji Hattori and Conan Edogawa Days
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Heiji Hattori narrates his great days with Conan Edogawa. Soft yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it! (Don't recognize me? I'm mai.yagami.3, maker of the KaiShin fanfic, 'Colors of Love'.)
1. Visiting Little Kudo

**_Chapter One: Visiting Little Kudo_**

* * *

**Introduction by Heiji Hattori**

Yo! I'm Heiji Hattori! Pleasure to meet ya! People call me the Detective of the West! Of course, I have a rival. The name's Shinichi Kudo, better known as the Detective of the East. Ya know, most of the people say, 'Hattori the West, Kudo the East'...OK, ya irritated, right? Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry. Actually, the opposite of it. OK, ya happy? Good!

Anyway, I hope ya people know Kudo's current situation, don't ya?...WHAT!? Ye've forgotten!? Hah! Fine, I have no choice. Let's go back a few days ago.

Ya see, Kudo had a date with Nee-chan at this theme park called, 'Tropical Land'. Oh! Ya don't know who's 'Nee-chan'? Ah! She's Kudo's you-know-what. (Kudo's gonna punch if I say the word. Aaaanyway...) Kudo witnessed a weird deal goin' on but he didn't realize that there's someone behind 'im. That person...ah...How should I say this? Let's say, 'smacked' Kudo's head and Kudo fell on the ground. He was forced to drink a strange drug that would thought to kill 'im. But it had a strange side-effect: Kudo shrank and turned into a 7 year-old boy, well, specifically, into his 7 year-old body. Now, he goes by the name 'Conan Edogawa' and lives with Nee-chan and her father, Kogoro Mouri-occhan!

Now, I'm gonna tell ya some things that happened during my free days.

* * *

_10:30 a.m., Saturday, June 14, 2000, Fair Weather _

That day, I decided to visit Kudo at Tokyo. Well, since I had nothin' to do, I decided to visit 'im. Also, I was able to leave without Kazuha knowin' my plan. So, I went to the train station and off I went to Tokyo.

After reaching Tokyo, I took a taxi ride from the station to Beika Street. When I reached that place, I decided to look for Kudo's place. After a few walks, I found the place.

_Mouri Detective Agency_

Yeah, that detective agency is the very home of little Kudo. I went upstairs and knocked on the door. Then, the person who opened the door was Nee-chan. She was wearin' an orange apron over her red T-shirt. She was also wearin' a blue skirt that reaches her knees.

"Eh? Hattori-kun!" she said surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah...Nothing' much." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

Then, I noticed that someone's on the couch readin' a book. O-hoh! If it isn't Kudo. He glared at me for some reason. I smiled at him and he turned away. Then, I heard Nee-chan chuckled.

"W-What's funny?" I asked in a surprised but yet, confused way.

"Nothing, Hattori-kun." she answered. "I guess, I already know your reason for coming here."

"E-Eh?"

"Yeah. You wanted to talk to Conan-kun, don't you?"

After saying the last part, I spotted Kudo surprised. I grinned secretly then, I looked at Nee-chan and raised my hands. Not that high. Just at my chest.

"Ya got me, Nee-chan." I said.

"I knew it." Nee-chan said with a warm smile. Kinda reminds me of Kazuha. But, why am I thinkin' 'bout her!?

"So...um...Would ya mind not tellin' the brat 'bout my true intention here?"

"OK, OK. I understand. Now, come in."

I went inside and sat on the couch. I watched Nee-chan as she went to the kitchen to make some food or somethin'.

"Oi, what are you doing here, Hattori?" a voice rang out.

I looked at my left and saw Kudo lookin' at me with annoyed eyes. I even noticed that he was a holding a book.

"Oh, nothin' much." I answered as placed my hands at the back of my head. I even smiled at 'im. "Just visitin' ya."

"Liar."

"Come on, Kudo! And, that was fast!"

I sighed and watched Kudo readin' the book. I wonder...What's up with him now? So, I decided to start a conversation.

"So, what 'cha readin', Kudo?" I asked wonderingly, with my elbow on my left thigh, and my face (well, obviously the cheek) resting on my hand.

"Nothing much." he answered annoyingly. "Just a book Ran gave me."

"Eh...? Nee-chan gave it to ya?"

"Yeah."

"As who?"

"What do you mean, 'as who'?"

"Well, ya know, maybe she's goin' to give it to you as Shinichi or she saw somethin' at the bookstore and gave it to ya as Conan. So, as who?"

Kudo sighed before answerin'. Then, he looked at me with annoyed eyes.

"As Conan."

"Oh...? So, what's the title?"

" 'C6H4Cl2'."

" 'Paradichlorobenzene'!?"

"Yeah. I found it somewhat interesting but, right now-."

Kudo closed the book and putted it on the table. Then, he lie down, with his feet on my lap.

"-I'm bored. I don't wanna read it anymore. It's really not that good."

"Eh...? How come?" I said. "B-But hold on! Why are yer feet on my lap! Can ya remove it!?"

"Sure...Sorry about that. I'm kinda bored now."

He moved his feet away and then, he sat up. He looked at me with a weird expression I've never seen before. Well, he's blushin' but his annoyed eyes never disappeared. Then, he looked away.

"N-Na, Hattori."

"Hmm...? What's wrong, Ku-! Oi! Kudo!"

Kudo fell asleep! His head was restin' on the side of my arm and his eyes were closed. That means, he fell asleep.

But, watchin' Kudo sleepin', I dunno what ta say. He looks so...OK, how should I say this, 'cute'. I removed his glasses using my hand in my other arm. But, when I removed his glasses, I suddenly saw an image of Kudo, as in, Kudo Shinichi, sleepin'. I panicked, indeed. But, I smiled instead.

I putted Kudo's head on my lap without disturbin' 'im. Because of his sleepin' face, I had no choice but to do one thing that I really shouldn't do: kiss 'im on his lips. His soft lips were somewhat warm that I wanted to kiss 'im more. But, I can't. I think I might disturb 'im, anyway. But, that's what I thought until someone pulled my shirt-collar downwards. Before I knew it, it was Kudo! And, what happened? He kissed me.

When we broke apart, my face somewhat turned red and I saw the open-eyed Kudo, smilin' at me. I smiled back.

"Why, ya naughty lil' boy." I mocked. "Ya sure stole a kiss from me."

"It was your fault for kissing me first." he answered, smiling and in his calm voice. "And I also, your lips are somewhat...I don't what to say. I'm not homosexual, am I?"

"Well, based from ya did to me and what I did to ya, let's say the both of us. But, hold on! That's too much, isn't it?"

"I agree with you. But, if you ever do that to me again, I guess, we really _a__re _homosexuals."

"Aho! Don't say that or that'll be true."

"OK, OK. I got it."

And so, our conversation turned into different topics. But not dirty topics! Whaddya think are we!? Pervs!? Gimme a break!

* * *

**(Ohohohoh! As expected from Hattori! Ye're the best!)  
****(OK, this thing came up all of a sudden when I suddenly got bored.)  
(Sorry for my mistakes and will try my best to edit them.)  
****(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow!)  
(See ya at the next chapter!)**


	2. My Birthday Lollipop

_**Chapter Two: My Birthday Lollipop**_

* * *

**Heiji's Dictionary:  
**

**Ba'aro! - Kudo's most common expression. It is the short term for, 'Bakayarou!' which means, 'Stupid!'  
Akira no Suwiitsu - translated as 'Akira's Sweets' (The author said that he typed the word in Japanese purposely. And, yeah, the author's a 'he'.)**

* * *

_8:45 a.m., Monday, December 19, 2000 Snowy _

It's almost Christmas but the winter season is already here. Brr! How cold! Right now, I'm at the streets of Beika wanderin' around. Why am I here? Well, ya see, one of my mom's friends here in Tokyo wanted to talk to me about some kinda case. Also, my father is always busy at work and, we have no classes today. So, I decided to go here.

And now, since the case is done, I was plannin' to go home but, I decided to wander around here. Besides, ya probably know who is here, do 'cha? It's my lil' ol' friend, Kudo.

While I was walkin' around the streets aimlessly, I accidentally bump unto someone. I looked below and saw a boy wearin' a blue, long-sleeved jacket wearin' blue gloves, dark blue pants and red sneakers. The boy is even wearin' his hood on. I also noticed that there is a lollipop stick stickin' out of the snow.

Oh, crap! First of all, I bumped unto a 6-7 year-old boy and second, I ruined his lollipop! ARGH! Damn it, damn it, damn it, **DAMN IT!** Hattori, what're ya thinkin'!? I quickly got down on my foot and held my hand on the boy.

"Oi, a-a-are ya alright!?" I stammered. "So sorry, boy. I guess this is my-eh!?"

The boy's hood moved when the boy tried to stand up. I was even more surprised when I realized that that boy, was actually Kudo! I was happy to see 'im. I grinned and hugged 'im.

"Oi, Hattori, let go!" he shouted.

I moved away but I can't take my eyes off on Kudo. I gave him a wide grin but the boy gave me annoyed eyes.

"Ah! So, it's ya after all, Kudo!" I said happily. "What a surprise! And, sorry 'bout what happened. Also, sorry for ruinin' yer Winter Season lollipop."

"Nah, it's alright." Kudo said as he smiled to himself. "Also, how did you know I was eating a lollipop?"

"There's a lollipop stick stickin' out of the snow." I answered, pointin' at the lollipop stick.

Kudo looked at the pile of snow and spotted the lollipop stick. Then, he gave a sigh, but with a smile in his face.

"Well then, I have no choice then." he said as he reached for his pocket.

"Hmm...? What is it, Kudo?" I asked him. Then, I saw him holdin' a yen coin. "D-Don't tell me-!?"

"Yeah, I'm going to buy a new one. That was a waste, anyway."

"I-I know but, I think I should treat ya."

"Eh? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious!? I was the one who made yer lollipop frozen under the snow!"

"B-But, you really don't have to."

"Come on, Kudo! Let me buy ya some."

"F-Fine! If that's what you want!"

Kudo looked away but his face turned red. I guess it was because of embarrassment. Then, I grabbed his hand and dragged him 'til he started walkin'.

"O-Oi! Hattori!" Kudo said angrily.

"Come on, cool down, Kudo!" I said happily. "It's winter! Why are ya still angry?"

"Ba'aro! Shut up!"

"OK, OK. Anyway, where didja buy that lollipop?"

"Akira no Suwiitsu. Just keep walking. You'll see."

"Heh...?"

After a few walks, I spotted a small candy store. Right through a big, glass-window, I can see different kinds of sweets: candies, lollipops, chewing gums, sweet candies on stick and many more! I looked at the sign above that says, 'Akira no Suwiitsu'.

"I guess, this is it, right?" I said, talkin' to Kudo.

"Yeah, that's the place." Kudo answered.

"Well then, shall we go inside?"

"Sure."

As we opened the door, the bell above it rang. A young helper approached the two of us.

"Welcome!" the helper greeted happily. "What can I do for the two of you?"

"We wanted to buy some lollipop." I answered.

"Oh, I see! Two?"

"No, just one. For the kid."

"No, no, make it two!" Kudo said innocently, in his childish voice.

"Understood!" the helper said before she left.

Then, I sat on my feet and looked at Kudo with suspicious eyes.

"Oi, Kudo," I said in my slightly angry voice. "What is the other for?"

"I'll tell you later." he said.

The helper appeared holding a big, plastic can full of lollipops.

"So, what's the flavor?" the helper asked happily as she showed us the can of lollipops.

"One chocolate and..." I said as I turned to Kudo.

"One vanilla!" Kudo exclaimed in his childish voice.

"Right away!" the helper said as she removed the cap and she got two lollipops, one wrapped with brown lollipop wrapper and the other wrapped with white lollipop wrapper.

"Here you go!" the helper said happily as she handed me the lollipops.

I got the lollipops and and I gave the helper the money. She thanked us before we left the shop.

As we got outside, we opened the wrappers and threw them on a trash can nearby. We sucked the lollipops in our mouths and started walkin'.

"Oi, Kudo! This lollipop is sweet and delicious!" I said happily as I sucked the lollipop. Then, Kudo removed the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Huh? I don't understand you!" he said annoyingly. Then, he putted his lollipop back in his mouth.

"S-Sorry. It's just that I got used to it."

"Used to it?"

"Yeah. I usually eat lollipops whenever I feel that my mouth is somewhat dry. Also, I talk with it in my mouth."

"Hah! I see...No wonder."

Silence occurred for a few seconds but Kudo broke it.

"Hey, Hattori," he said. Then, he looked at me with disappointed eyes. "Sorry."

I was surprised. "W-Whaddya mean, ye're sorry?"

"W-Well...about your birthday present 3 months ago. I forgot about it. Sorry."

"K-Kudo...!?"

"I don't know what should I do about your present. Well, luckily, since you came here and decided to buy me some lollipops, I decided to treat you some."

"So, that's why ya said that ya wanted to make it two instead!"

"Yeah, it was suppose to be your birthday present."

Kudo looked away and let out a sigh before continuing.

"I guess, this is the time I should say this."

Then, he looked at me with his calm eyes. But, he gave me a warm smile.

"Belated Happy Birthday, Hattori."

I couldn't say a thing or two when he said that. I was speechless during that time. I smiled at myself and removed the lollipop in my mouth. I sat on my feet and pulled Kudo's jacket collar to steal 'im a kiss. Luckily, he was holdin' the lollipop so, I didn't had any trouble about kissin' 'im.

When we broke apart, Kudo wiped his mouth and I licked my lips.

"You're tongue is so sweet and it tasted like chocolate, you fool!" Kudo said in his deep, annoyed, adult-like voice.

I smiled as I putted my lollipop back in my mouth.

"And yers tasted like vanilla." I replied back. I stood up and turned around.

"Well then, see ya, Kudo!" I said as I started walkin', leavin' the red-faced Kudo all by 'imself. But yet, as I was walkin', I waved goodbye at 'im.

Now, I had the best birthday and pre-Christmas ever. Thanks a lot, Kudo.

* * *

**(Second chapter all done exactly 6:58 p.m.! Hope ya like it!)  
(Sorry for my sudden errors! Also, for my adjectives and verbs. I'm a 12 year-old boy and I know a little adjectives AND verbs too. So, sorry!)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow!)**


	3. Kudo's Birthday Present

_**Chapter Three: Kudo's Birthday Present**_

* * *

**Heiji's Note:  
**

**I actually think here most of the time that's why there are only a few dialogues. So, sorry about that, everyone.  
Sea lavender is also known as 'Statice'. **

* * *

**Heiji's Dictionary:**

**Ahou!: My most common word to say/shout. Kansai-ben for 'Baka!' which means 'Fool/Idiot!'  
Yosha! : 'Alright!'  
Ikuzou! : 'Let's go!'  
Hana wa Kimi: Flower is You (The author knows that the title is crappy but, he had no choice)  
Ba'aro: Kudo's most common expression. Short term for 'Bakayarou!' which means 'Stupid/You fool/You idiot!' (This time, I made this clear.)  
Warui na, Kudo: 'Sorry, Kudo.'  
Sankyuu, Hattori: 'Thank you, Hattori.'**

* * *

_9:47 a.m. Sunday, May 4 2001, Sunny weather_

Another normal day in Osaka. I woke up around 8:30 p.m. because I slept way too late last night. So, I decided to skip breakfast for a while. When I checked the date at the calendar, I spotted the encircled 4 in the month of May. Heh...? Why ya asked? It's Kudo's birthday, damn it!

I quickly took a bath and dressed up and rushed at the station like, I'm gettin' late at school.

When the train's doors opened when I heard, "Tokyo! Tokyo!", I quickly got outside and hailed a taxi. After a 10-minute ride, I quickly got out after I paid the driver. Once more, I went to another train station goin' to Beika.

When the doors opened once more at my exact location, I quickly got out and hailed a taxi. After another 10-minute ride, I was able to arrive at 2nd District, 3rd block, Beika Street. I ran as a fast as I could so that I can reach the 5th block _and_ find Kudo. Wait...somethin' missin'...Oh yeah...that's right, Kudo's present...

OH CRAP, I FORGOT KUDO'S PRESENT!

Argh! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, **DAMN IT!** Ah! What's wrong with me!? Why did I forget about Kudo's present!? Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn, oh damn!

I went to Beika's local park and sat on the bench with crossed legs and my chin on my hand.

What should I do? What should I do? Kudo's present is even more important than anything else! What should I do. OK, let's think about some things which can be a perfect gift for gift for Kudo...Hmm...Let's start with his favorite things:

1. Mystery Novels  
2. Soccer  
3. Lemon Pie

That's it! Lemon pie! B-But, hold on, I think Nee-chan's gonna bake some for Kudo. That means the only choices left are mystery novels and soccer. But wait, I wasn't able to bring some pocket-money with me. Just ones for transportation! Damn it, Heiji! Ye're such an ahou! A BIG AHOU!

Wait, hold on...

I reached for my pocket to get my wallet. As I opened my wallet I found out I still have enough money! So that means, I can buy a gift for Kudo. But, let's see how much money I have.

One, two, three, four...310 yen, huh? Oh well, I think a bouquet of flowers is fine. But wait, I don't think that's enough...

Oh! That's it! Maybe I _can_ give him that! Yosha! Ikuzou!

I stood up and went to a nearby flower shop. Then, I saw a fixing some bouquets outside.

"Ah! Hello!" the woman greeted. "Welcome to Hana wa Kimi Flower Shop!"

"Oh, hello." I greeted back.

"Do you want to buy some flowers, sir?"

"Yeah. Can ya make it a bouquet?"

"Sure! What kind of flower?"

"Hmm...Not sure...Do ya have any sea lavender?"

"Sea lavender...? Oh yes! We have one!"

"Alright! How much, Nee-chan?"

"200 yen."

"Alrighty! Here ya go, Nee-chan!"

I gave the woman the money.

"Thank you sir!" she said. She was about to leave but, she turned around. "Before I forgot, who is it for? For your girl friend?"

"N-N-No, Nee-chan!" I exclaimed shyly. "It's just for my friend. It's his birthday now."

"Oh, I see! Well, happy birthday to him! OK, then! Hold on a sec."

She went inside the shop and I waited for a few minutes. Then, she got out, holdin' a bouquet of sea lavender flowers! It was tied with a red ribbon. Perfectly perfect! That is Kudo's favorite color!

"Here you go, sir!" the woman said as she handed the bouquet to me. I got it, thanked her, and said goodbye to her.

I started walkin' towards Kudo's home. Luckily, I still have enough money for transportation fees. I sighed heavily and stopped as I spotted the agency. I went upstairs and knocked at the agency's door. No one answered. When I turned the knob, I found out it wasn't locked. So, I fully opened the door and saw Nee-chan, Kudo's friends, and Kudo. Nee-chan was playing with the kids while Occhan is probably drinkin' beers all by himself at his room since I can hear his laugh upstairs. I guess, I was too late, eh?

I saw a lemon pie on the table and some wine. There were some food on it. The whole room is perfectly decorated. Yet, I spotted the only person I wanted to was sitting on the couch readin' somethin'. I was about to take a step when Nee-chan approached me.

"Ah! Hattori-kun!" she exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Nah! I just wanted to celebrate K-K-Conan-kun's birthday." I replied as I scratched the back of my head. "I guess, I was too late, eh?"

"A little, I guess."

"I knew it."

"Nee-chan, can you excuse us?" that fat boy Genta said.

"We're going home now." the girl, Ayumi added.

"Sure, sure." Nee-chan said.

We moved aside and the four kids left. Then, Nee-chan looked at me.

"Oh, Hattori-kun! You bought flowers for Conan-kun?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Oh! How nice!"

Then, she turned at Kudo and called him out.

"Conan-kun!" she called out. "Hattori-kun is here! He even bought you some flowers."

"Oh? Is that so?" Kudo said in his bored voice.

Then, Nee-chan approached her. She crossed her arms and I saw her wearin' an angry expression.

"You're not being nice, Conan-kun!" Nee-chan said angrily. "You must be thankful that Hattori-kun was able to come here to celebrate your birthday. _And _he was able to remember it."

Then, Kudo turned to Nee-chan with an annoyed but yet, angry expression.

"Then why did he arrive so late!?" Kudo exclaimed angrily.

"C-Conan-kun...?" Nee-chan uttered.

I quickly rushed towards the scene but I stopped when Kudo said one thing:

"If he really remembered my birthday then, why is he late!? If he remembered my birthday then, he's already here, singing 'Happy Birthday' with my friends, ba'aro!"

Nee-chan and I were surprised. We were even more surprised when Kudo cried. I was shocked.

"Nee-chan," I said, talkin' to her. "Would 'ja mind leave us alone?"

"S-Sure..." she answered.

Nee-chan reached for the door and closed it as she got outside. I listened for her steps to make sure she wasn't there. When the steps were gone, I turned at the cryin' Kudo. I looked at his teary eyes. Kudo...I smiled at myself and gave him a hug. Even Kudo was surprised.

"Warui na, Kudo." I said. "But actually, I did want to come here very early but, I forgot yer present because I wasn't able to buy one. So..."

I moved away and showed him the bouquet.

"I hope this'll be fine."

Kudo was surprised about it.

"Sea lavender...?" he uttered. "W-Wait...Sea lavender...T-That means!?"

"Remembrance." I stated. "I was about to go for the rose but, I remember our promise."

"Oh...Yeah, you're right. Sankyuu, Hattori."

"Oh, also. There's one more thing."

"Eh?"

I moved my face towards Kudo's face and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Kudo."

I moved back and saw Kudo finally smilin'. Then, he looked at me and said,

"Sankyuu, Hattori."

* * *

**(Wooh! Tsukureta! (I'm tired!) Anyway, hope ya like it!)  
(Ya know, since I don't have anymore ideas, I guess I'm gonna cut off (finish off) the story at the next chapter. But, let me know if you want me to continue it.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Sankyuu, minna!)**


	4. Haato wa Omae Da

_**Finale: Haato wa Omae Da**_

* * *

**Heiji's Note:**

**Because the author is runnin' outta ideas, he's gonna cut off the story here. Also, he said that he wants ya readers to review, favorite and/or follow his story and/or him. Once more, this is the very finale of the story.**

* * *

**Heiji's Dictionary:**

**Haato wa Omae Da - The Heart is You  
Sankyuu - Thank you  
Ba'aro -Kudo's most common expression. Short term for 'Bakayarou' which means, 'Stupid/You fool/You idiot'  
Supēdo no Ou - King of Spade  
Haato no Ou - King of Heart  
Suki da yo, Hattori - I love you, Hattori.  
Suki ya de, Kudo - I love ya, Kudo.  
Sankyuu, minna! - Thank you, everyone!**

* * *

_9:00 a.m. Saturday, May 27, 2001 Sunny weather_

Once more, I was at Beika, strollin' around. Then, I ended up at Beika's local park. Of course, I want to rest for a while so, I sat on a bench under a tree.

Hah...I really wanna cool off for a while. Then, I noticed a clover patch just a little near from here. I stood up and checked the patch. My, it is full of three-leaf clovers. Kinda reminded me of that song...

_Kono mitsuba no kuroba wa_  
_Sekai de tatta hitotsu dake _  
_Jibun dake ga sagashiteita _  
_Mitsu no ha ga yureteru kara_

Hah...How nice. I was about to pick one but suddenly, something hit my head. Because of that, I lost my balance and fell on the patch. But luckily, there weren't metal fences or such.

I rubbed my head and sat on the patch. I noticed that there's a soccer ball. Then, I noticed some kids approach to get the ball. I spotted that very person, who I'm very sure is the one who hit that ball. Then, that person looked at me.

"Ah! Hattori!" he said in his deep adult-like voice.

"Kudo...why ye!" I said as I stood up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"S-Sorry about it. I just got distracted while kicking the ball."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"We're so sorry about that, Heiji-nii chan." the tomboyish-lookin' girl, Ayumi said.

"Nah, it's alright." I replied back. "Oh yeah...Hey, ya three."

"Eh? What is it, Heiji-nii chan?" the fat boy, Genta asked.

"Ya know, ah...wouldja mind I talk to this kid for a while?" I said as I ruffled Kudo's hair.

"If it is you and Conan-kun, then, we won't mind." the thin-lookin' boy, Mitsuhiko said.

"Oh, sankyuu!" I said happily. Then, off the three kids went. Then, I turned at Kudo.

"Oi, Kudo." I said, whisperin' his ear.

"What is it?" Kudo said in his annoyed voice.

"Where's that silent girl?"

"Oh! You mean Haibara? She's at the professor's house, doing some kind of research or something."

"I see..."

Once more, I looked at the clover patch behind me.

"Oh, crap, what have I done?" I said as I looked at the clovers.

"Heheh! I know. But, it was my fault for hitting the ball _and_ for making you fall on that clover patch."

"Yeah, right."

I looked at clovers once more and I sat down on my feet. I plucked one clover and checked it.

"Hmm...Good luck and happiness, eh?" I said to myself.

Then, I looked at Kudo and putted the clover on Kudo's ear. I chuckled and he turned red but, he wore those annoyed eyes.

"Ya look perfect with that clover on yer ear." I commented, as I pointed at the clover.

"Shut up, will you?" Kudo said as he removed the clover.

"Aw! Kudo, why didja removed it?"

"Ba'aro! Of course, I have to! I'm not a girl!"

"Yeah, right, whateva!"

"And also..."

"Hmm...?"

"Whenever I see a clover, even if it a picture or a drawing of it, it always reminded me of that phantom thief."

"Eh? Kaito KID?"

"Yeah. That clover is his usual symbol besides his signature."

"Eh...? Shall we continue the talk at the bench over there?"

I pointed at the bench where I sat first. Then, I looked at Kudo and he nodded. We walked towards the bench and sat on it.

"So, 'bout KID." I said as I leaned on the bench. "Why is that whenever ye look at a clover, it always reminded ye?"

"I don't know." Kudo said as he looked at the trees above. "As I said, it's his signature."

"Hmm...Hey, Kudo."

"Hmm...?"

"What is the first thing that comes into yer mind whenever ya see a heart? Even if it a picture or a drawing of it."

"A heart, you say..."

Kudo paused while thinkin'. Then, he looked at me with eyes that looked like that he was confused. Then, he pointed at me.

"You." he said.

I blinked for a few seconds. Then, I pointed at myself.

"Me?" I said.

"Yeah, you." Kudo replied, still pointin' at me.

I putted my hand down and sighed. But, I gave a huge shout of, "EH!?"after a few seconds. Then, I heard Kudo chuckled. I was annoyed but I calmed down.

"Hold on, Kudo." I protested. "Why is it me? Because I know that the first thing that comes to yer mind wheneva ya see a heart is Nee-chan."

"Ran, you say?" Kudo said in his calm voice. Then, he looked at the sky. "Actually, she is the second person I would thought of."

"So, why is it have to be me?"

"Why? You're angry."

"Not really."

"Well, good."

Kudo paused before answerin'. Then, he looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes and with a warm smile. Then, he looked at the front once more.

"You see." he began. Then, he looked at me once more. "It's because of your name."

"My...name?" I repeated.

"Yeah, your name."

"What is my name have to do with a heart?"

"Come on,_ Haattori_."

"Shut up, Ku-!"

Then, I rested my chin on my hand, thinkin'. Hold on, Kudo just gave me a hint. If it is about my name then that means...Could it that be...!? Ah, I see. So, that's why.

I looked at Kudo with a smirk on my face.

"You finally got it?" Kudo said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Really? Then, would you mind explain it to me?"

"Hohoh! Like yer attitude, Kudo!"

"Shut up!"

"OK. Anyways, the first thing that comes into yer mind wheneva ya see a heart is me."

Kudo nodded.

"And the reason, ye say, was because of my name." I continued.

Kudo nodded once more.

"Now, the question is, why is that? The answer is simple. It is because of my surname, 'Hattori', right?"

"Yeah." Kudo replied. "Now, what is your surname have to do with it?"

"Ya see," I began. "The first to syllables of surname is 'Hatto'. But, ya gave me a hint when ye said, 'Haattori'. If ye pronounce the first syllable, 'Ha' a little longer, it'll turn out as, 'Haato'. Then, that ticked me. Because that is how ye usually pronounce the word heart in hiragana. Isn't that right, Supēdo no Ou, Kudo Shinichi?"

Silence occurred for a few seconds. And during that silence, the wind blew. But then, Kudo broke the silence with a sigh.

"You got me, Haato no Ou, Hattori Heiji." Kudo said.

"But wait." I interrupted. "Isn't the heart's meaning in the deck of cards is 'love'...D-Don't tell me-!"

"Yeah. You are the heart. You are my love."

"K-Kudo...!"

Because of his words, I hugged him once more and I felt that he hugged back. Then, I kissed Kudo once more. Luckily, no one was in that park during that time.

"Suki da yo, Hattori."

"Suki ya de, Kudo."

* * *

**(Finally the very ending! But, I'm plannin' to add an extra chapter. Sankyuu, minna!)  
(Once more, as Hattori said from the beginning, review, favorite and/or follow.)**


	5. Extra Chapter: Paper Airplanes

_**Extra Chapter: Paper Airplanes**_

* * *

**Heiji's Note:**

**Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT!? Even though the previous chapter is already the finale, there's more!? Oh, good gracious! But, anyway, since this is goin' to be an extra chapter, I guess, my extra story will be told here. Once more as the author said, review, favorite and/or follow. **

* * *

**Heiji's Dictionary:**

**Akan! Akan! - Oh no! Oh no!**

* * *

_11:00 a.m. __Sunday, __August 6, 2001 Rainy weather_

"Akan! Akan! This is bad! Why is it already rainin' in a time like this?" I exclaimed when I checked outside through a window at the agency.

"It can't be helped." a certain someone said in his deep, adult-like voice. "Didn't you listen the weather forecast?"

"Oh...right. I wasn't able to. Anyway, the problem is, I didn't even bring an umbrella!"

"Why didn't you? And, why weren't you able to check the forecast?"

"One: I forgot to watch the forecast and two: Kazuha's wasn't done finishin' that stupid love-show yesterday in a different channel."

"What? Kazuha went to your house yesterday?"

"Yeah..."

"I see...Also, actually, I wasn't really able to watch the forecast."

"EH!? B-But-!?"

"I checked in online."

"O-OK. But, hold on, why weren't 'cha able to watch it?"

"Same reason as that of yours."

"Nee-chan is watchin' the same thing?"

"Y-Yeah."

Then. the both of us sighed in disappointment. I sat back on the couch with my legs crossed. I watched Kudo doing some kinda origami or somethin' using colored paper. Then, I thought somethin' good to do. I got one of the papers and started foldin'. After a few minutes, I was able to make a paper airplane.

"Alright! It's finished." I exclaimed as I was aiming the paper airplane at Occhan's desk.

"Oi, oi." Kudo uttered. "What are you, a kid?"

"Sorry 'bout it, Kudo. I just had nothin' to do. 1, 2, 3, Go!"

I threw the paper airplane to make it fly. The airplane flew and it perfectly landed on Occhan's desk!

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "I did it!"

"Congratulations." Kudo said annoyingly but yet, sarcastically. "Hmm..."

I looked at Kudo and saw him pick one of the papers. Then, he started foldin'. After a few seconds, he also made paper airplane. Then, he threw it and it landed on Occhan's desk.

"Woah! That was awesome, Kudo!" I exclaimed happily. Then, an idea suddenly popped in my mind.

"Hey, why don't we make paper airplanes and make them fly everywhere!? So that we won't get bored!" I said happily as I got another paper and folded it into an airplane.

Then, Kudo got a paper and started foldin' it.

"Not bad." he said as he kept foldin'. After a few seconds, he was done. "Oh! It's done."

"Me too!" I exclaimed and I aimed it at the Kudo's side, above the couch. He also aimed at my right side, also, above the couch. "Ready..."

"Aim..."

"Fly!"

The two of us threw and released and the airplanes to make it fly. And both of them landed on the floor. This continued until the whole room is almost full of airplanes. I was at Kudo's couch, sittin' beside him.

"Wooh! What a mess!" I exclaimed and looked everywhere.

"Yeah, you're right." Kudo said.

When I stood up, I suddenly slipped unto one of the airplanes on floor and I fell on Kudo's couch. When I opened my eyes, I found myself leaning unto Kudo's body. His face was surprised, even mine! I even discovered that we are covered with paper airplanes. I looked at Kudo's gleaming eyes. Then, I leaned slowly unto Kudo's face and kiss 'im.

When we break apart, Kudo pulled my shirt's collar and kissed me.

"K-Kudo..." I uttered as we broke apart. Then, I heard Kudo snickered.

"What's with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nothin' much..."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

Then, the both of us sat back. Then, we looked at each other.

"Ya know," I said. "We should continue it, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah." Kudo said.

I was about to kiss Kudo and pin him down when suddenly the door opened. Then, we saw Nee-chan.

"I'm ho-! What's with this mess!?" Nee-chan exclaimed angrily. "Is it the two of you who did this?"

"Y-Yeah..." I answered. "S-Sorry 'bout it, Nee-chan."

I stood up and started pickin' the paper airplanes. Then, Nee-chan started pickin' some too.

"Geez, the two of you!" she uttered. "You two are just like kids, making and playing paper airplanes!"

"S-Sorry, Ran-nee chan." Kudo said in his childish voice.

"Geez!"

While I was pickin' the airplanes, I always remember this American song:

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now,  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
_

After a few minutes, everything was all clean. Nee-chan, Kudo and I sat on the couch and sighed.

"We're really sorry 'bout this, Nee-chan." I apologized once more.

"We're really sorry." Kudo said.

"Now, now, it's alright, you two!" she said. "But the next time, after playing, make sure you will clean your mess. You two are not kids! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Kudo and I said.

"How bossy." Kudo uttered.

"Totally like Kazuha." I uttered.

"What did the two of you, say?" Nee-chan said, faking a smile.

"N-Nothing, Ran-nee chan!" Kudo said.

"Y-Yeah!" I agreed.

Then, Nee-chan sighed.

"Geez, the two of you." she said. "Anyway, would like to have lunch here, Hattori-kun?"

"Ah...Sure." I replied back.

"Well then, I will prepare some food, then." she said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Kudo and I sighed heavily.

"Woah..." I uttered. "Nee-chan's quite tough sometimes. Kinda like Kazuha."

"Yeah..." Kudo uttered.

"But, we're really goin' to do it?"

"No...Maybe someday."

"Oh, Kudo, shut up!"

"Shut up, too!"

Then, the both of us laughed.

* * *

**(Extra finished! Alrighty right right! All done!)  
****(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)  
**


End file.
